Destined To Be
by xXxBlodyFingerzxXx
Summary: I never meant for it to be this way, it is all my fault, and now I have to choose. I love both, but I can never feel close to either if they don't tell me who they are first. which one am I destined to be with?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stefanee Mier does.**

AN: So this is my first story, please don't flame just read and review. So um be nice like i said, and tell me what you think! Thanks guys!

* * *

My name is Ashleigh Elizabeth Kameron Darling Michaels. I moved to this place when I was six years old, because my parents were murdered by my Uncle Tommy. I'm not sure what Tommy was thinking, but he got what her deserved and is behind bars. I live with my older brother Stu, who took good care of me, but now I am 17 years old and take fine care of myself.

"Ashleigh if you want a ride to school you better hurry up!" Stu yelled up the stairs angrily.

"Okay!" I replied getting out of bed and brushing my straight white teeth, I threw on my favorite pair of skinny jeans, and a tight fitting top that complimented my boobs and curves. I bolted down the stairs and into the old pickup truck my brother owned. He drove off without a word and before I knew it we were at school. I stepped into the big hall way and watched as all male eyes, and some female, turned to look at me. I smiled shyly and walked towards my class. A tall tan boy stepped in front of me blocking my way.

"Ashleigh." He roared staring into my green eyes. I told Jacob to move but he refused. "I won't move unless you give me Bella's cell phone number. Jacob has been in love with Bella for quite some time, and she is my best friend. I looked Jacob in the eyes with my most hypnotizing look, and his eyes got all wide and stuff, and he moved out of my way. I walked into my class room, and sat next to Bella.

"Hey girl, you still spending the night?" I asked since it was out last day of school.

"Of course." She said happily. Just then Edward Cullen, a pale boy at our school, walked into the class and it got deathly quiet. Edward stared hungrily at Bella as if he just wanted to eat her up. I looked at Bella and gave her a signal to leave the class room We ditched school and walked to my house. We spent the whole day talking about Edward, and how weird he was, and Jacob to. And how hot he was. It was getting dark and we were getting really freaked out because we kept hearing creepy sounds. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a little fluffy thing creeping slowly across the room. Bella ran over to it.

"Bella don't touch Sniffers!" I yelled but was to late. Sniffers leaped forward and clawed deeply into Bella's face as she screamed I closed my eyes tightly. When I opened them Bella was dead and bloody. I took out my cell phone and texted both Jacob and Edward.

'Guys come here there is something you need to see' I clicked the send button and within a few minutes both of them were in my room looking at Bella's dead body. I put my arms around them, "Im so sorry, this is all my fault, im nothing but a useless ugly girl." I said feeling tears start to come out my eyes. Jacob and Edward both looked at me, "Ashleigh, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on, I love you." Jacob said as he looked me deeply in the eye. I felt my cheeks get hot. "Ashleigh, I am here for you, I watch you all the time." Edward whispered in my ear in a sexy tone. I was a little creeped out but decided not to let it get to me. "Thank you guys, but I need to be alone." I said slumping down agaist the wall. Jacob looked at me sympathetically as he left, and Edward picked up Bella's body and left. I woke up early the next morning and went down to make myself breakfast. I couldn't help but feel watched when I was eating my cereal. I looked over my shoulder only to see Jacob standing in my house looking at me with a look I had never seen on him before.

"Ashleigh…" He said moving closer.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked as I took a step backwards, trying to put distance between us. But he took another step and eliminated all space between us.

"Ashleigh, there is an art show soon want to go, as a date?" He asked me looking into my emerald eyes. I nodded and walked off with him. We walked hand in hand to the art show which was ten minutes from my house and it gave us a good amount of time to talk. We walked into the art show and looked at all the painting from people in our town. There was so much talent. Jacob stopped at one painting that had won first prize. It was a painting of two blurry figures walking down a snowy street hand in hand. I gasped, my art teacher promised not to enter my painting in the art show. Jacob looked at me in shock

"This is the best painting I have ever seen." He said

"Lets go," I replied walking out the door, Jacob caught up and held my hand. We walked down back towards my place, but he stopped before we opened the door. He locked his gaze onto my emerald eyes. I returned the stare and stepped a bit closer looking down at his lips, then back to his eyes. Jacob moved in slowly and pressed his lips against mine. We kissed passionately for awhile. Then my brother came outside and yelled at Jacob. Stu chased of Jacob and I stormed angrily into my room

"What the hell is wrong with you? He wasn't doing anything!" I yelled at him slamming the door on his face.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it!

XOXO

xXxBlodyFingerzxXx


	2. Chapter 2

"He was kissing my little sister, what was I supposed to do?" He asked.

"I'm not 10 years old anymore Stu, I can take care of myself!" I yelled through the door. Stu stomped off angrily. I walked over to my window and watched outside. I heard my name being whispered from my closet. "Who….who's there?" I asked too scared to open my closet door.

"It's Edward." The voice said. She opened the door and peered in, seeing Edward sitting on the floor of her closet.

"What are you doing here?" Ashleigh asked grabbing his arm and pulling him out of her closet.

"I got here before you and Jacob came back, I wanted to see if you were okay, and you weren't here so I waited in your room. Then, you kissed him…"

"It's none of your business who I kiss." I snapped back angrily. To

"You are my business Ashleigh, I love you, and I will do whatever it takes for you to love me!"

"Leave me alone!" Ashleigh yelled as she threw Edward out her window. "I HATE PEOPLE!" She screeched as Edward ran off into the distance. Tears flooded her eyes and streamed like rivers down her flawless face. "Why me god, why did you pick me to have these looks? Why couldn't you give them to someone else, I don't want to be perfect anymore! I want to be ugly!" I whispered to myself.

I woke up, not remembering falling asleep. I looked at my surroundings, but had no clue where I was. It was dark, and the only light was from small candles on the table next to me. "Where am I?" I groaned.

"In my house." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Edward, if you don't take me home right now, I will kill you!" I yelled sitting up so fast I got dizzy.

"Careful." Edward said, as he slowly lowered me down back to the bed I had been sleeping on. "Take it easy okay, do you remember what happened last night?" He asked me with a pained look on his face. I shook my head, I didn't remember anything. "Your brother, Stu," Edward paused to look away from me. "He is dead." I felt tears well up in my eyes again, and I cried. Edward pulled me in close and whispered comforting words in my ear. I looked at him, and almost as if he read my mind he said, "He was murdered. By your Uncle Tommy." I screamed. Tommy was supposed to be in jail for the rest of his life.

"No, no!" I muttered as Edward pulled me closer whispering comforting words again. I cried until tears wouldn't come out of my eyes anymore. I told Edward I wanted to go home, but he said it wasn't safe for me there, and that I could stay with him. Suddenly a bang came from around the corner and Jacob rushed towards me.

"Ashleigh, I am so sorry about what happened. You can live with me, I can protect you!" He promised. I looked at Edward, who looked very angry, but something told me to choose Jacob. I told Edward I was sorry, but I have known Jacob longer, and was more comfortable with him. He nodded and walked off. Jacob picked me up and carried me to his house, on the edge of town. He lived alone.

"Thank you Jacob." I said feeling tears start to come up and I turned away. Jacob lifted my chin up with his hand,

"Anything for you, Ashleigh." He said, and then he kissed me on the forehead and led me up the stairs to his room. "This may be weird, but I am going to sleep in the same room, I don't want you to leave my sight okay." Jacob said with a very serious look on his face. I nodded and layed down on the double bed. Jacob sat on the floor.

"Jacob, you don't have to sit on the floor." I said thinking how uncomfortable that must be. He climbed up into the bed, and wrapped his strong tan arms around me. We fell into a deep sleep holding one another.


End file.
